Invader Samurai Zim
by Dr. Michal
Summary: Well, the text tells it all, Zim in the old Japan, rated M in later chapters due to freedom, and for safety.
1. Explanation

(**Hi**, please don't let this be removed, I know there might not be a story at the first page, but I really need to do some explaining or else lot's of things is not going to make sense, so please read and I will try my best to make this easier, so let's begin)

The year is 22 B.boD. (**B**efore the **b**irth **o**f the jade **D**ragon) and the land Nyu-yo-ku (In this land there live two kind of people, Irkens and humans) is divided by war. On one side stands the Shogunate of Shogun Niiro Tokugawa and Pa-puru Sanada (Niiro in Japanese means Red and Pa-puru means Purple) and on the other side stands the Resistance. Then there were the people in the middle or middle-people, not wanting or not able to choose one of the sides. Both sides has, or is going to have, some great warriors on their side, here's a list on some of them:

**The Shogunate**:

Zimaru Shingaisha ( Shingaisha means invader) Samurai. Irken.

Taki no Fukushuuippai (Fukushuu means revenge, ippai means full) Miko. Irken.

Gaziella Yuukai (Yuukai means fusion) Miko. Human.

Giri Kichigai (Kichigai means mad) Samurai-student. No one is sure.

Minimooso no Kaibyaku (Kaibyaku means creation) Gunman. Human.

Ms. Nigai/ Nigai Meiun (Nigai means bitter, Meiun means doom) The Shoguns Adviser. No one really wants to know.

**The resistance**:

Membra-neshi Yuukai--inventor. Human.

Gaizu Yuukai--Ninja. Human.

Jackie Okamisai (Okami means Emperor, sai means son) Samurai. Human.

Sasuke Takeda--warrior. Irken.

**Middle-people**:

Dibakamaru Yuukai

Izumo no Okuni

Hotaru no Tentei (Hotaru means firefly, Tentei means God)

**Some of the persons** do you know who is or is able to guess, but I make a list anyway.

Zimaru Shingaisha is Zim

Taki no Fukushuuippai is Tak

Giri Kichigai is GIR

Minimooso no Kaibyaku is Minimoose

Ms. Nigai/ Nigai Meiun is Ms. Bitters

Membra-neshi Yuukai is Prof. Membrane

Gaizu Yuukai is Gaz

Dibakamaru Yuukai is Dib.

Oh, some of the terms might need some explaining:

Miko: A Miko is a spiritual person, some of them is able to tell the future, control the elements, heal any wounds, talk to the Gods and spirits and lot's more. Some of them is even able to rise the dead.

Samurai: A samurai is a warrior who serves a leader/master (Shogun or other) and fights for that person, some of the persons referred to as samurai in this story, is in fact, a ronin. A ronin is a master-less samurai.

Shogun: The shogun is the lord or leader of the land, and rules surpreme.

Ninja: A ninja is a assassin who is specialised in silent killings and being invisible, by hiding in the shadows or being camouflaged. They use lot's of different tools and weapons, and they also masters many different martial arts.


	2. Trouble in Haven

(**Hallo **everyone, it's me, I'm back with a whole new story, Invader Samurai Zim, I'm sorry about the long delay in updating, I've been suffering a massive writers block...sorry...well let's begin, and by the way I only own Gaziella, Sasuke Takeda, Hotaru no Tentei, Kuma no Yami, Seizo Karasu, Kibari Urufuchijin, Birika Ikiurufu and Dabura no Enmakingu, the rest of the Invader Zim characters/any other characters with copyright doesn't belong to me.)

**Trouble in haven.**

Niiro Tokugawa was sitting on his throne, looking angry and in deep thought, mumbling to himself. In the middle of a extra aggressive mumble a relaxed voice asked "what's wrong Niiro-chan?" it was his co-Shogun Pa-puru Sanada, sitting down next to him. "I'm still waiting the reports about the enemy troops movements Pa-puru-kun, but nothing showed up yet!" Niiro said as his expression softened at the presence of his co-Shogun, suddenly a small door slammed open and a servant ran towards the two thrones. "my heavenly lights , one of our generals has returned!..." "well then, send him in!" Niiro nearly shouted, "yes my over-worldly guiding star!" the servant said and turned around and left. Not long after, a aged man in samurai armour entered, bowed before the Shoguns and said, "my Shoguns, leaders of the heavens and guards of life...I bring news from the front...our troops are fighting bravely, but the resistance got a new kind of weapon, fire, not possible to put out with water, it only makes it worse...they also got new kinds of guns, firing hundreds of bullets a second...so all in all, we're at the mercy of the kami's."

The shoguns stared at the aged man in a couple of seconds, then Niiro shouted "bring me a servant! Now!" a servant rushed in and bowed, "yes my only meaning of li...?" the servant didn't finish the sentence, as his body was burned to ashes by the fireball thrown by Niiro, then the Irken Shogun stared at the aged man and whispered, his voice dripping acid "By..who's..mercy..did..you..say..we..were..at?", the man stared in shock at the pile of ashes, that only a moment ago was a living Irken, then he stared at Niiro and answered "...we're in the mercy of our God's, the immortal godly Shoguns, Niiro Tokugawa and Pa-puru Sanada...my God..." then he bowed and waited. Pa-puru looked just as shocked as the aged man, but he quickly focused and said "thank you, my general, that was all" the age man nodded and left. Pa-puru looked at Niiro, then said "I think we have to contact Gaziella Yuukai."

Inside another huge room stood a woman, deeply concentrating on the control she had over a sphere of ice and lighting. Nearby sat her student, a young Irken girl, studying her mistresses work, together with her spirit servant, a black cat. "look at that MiMi, one day I'm gonna be just as great as Miss. Yuukai!" she wispered to her spirit, "so that's what you think? Then you are going to train a lot more miss. Taki," the spirit-cat answered, also whispering. "Are you paying attention, Taki-chan? Soon you have your turn at this." The woman said, still concentrating about the sphere. "Yes Miss. Yuukai-sama!" Taki answered, then looking at her spirit with a fake-innocent expression, resulting a giggle from her spirit.

Suddenly a slim, tall man with black hair and markings beneath his eyes, wearing a black kimono with white sleeves entered the room and said while smiling a little madly "Well well well, I'm terribly sorry, interrupting this nice, little girl-talk, but the grumpy, green men upstairs wants to speak with you Gaziella-san, and as you know, it's not terribly healthy letting them wait. So if you would be so kind as to move your little Miko-butt upstairs, then it would spare us all a whole lot of trouble. And hallo little girl, how are you today...by the way?" "oh, you are always such a pleasure speaking to, Pustulio Rokudenashi-sama" Gaziella answered, "I must leave now, Taki-chan, just keep studying, I'll be back soon" she said, Then she and Pustulio left. "Pustulio is such a creep! Don't you think MiMi?" "yes, indeed miss. Taki." MiMi answered. The Irken girl then looked very concentrated, "what are you doing miss. Taki-sama?" "I'm trying to make a ice-sphere, but it's pretty hard!"

Back in the throne room Gaziella Yuukai bowed before the two Shoguns, awaiting. Pa-puru was the first to speak, "greetings, noble and great Miko, Gaziella Yuukai-sama, we have a problem, and we think you are the only one able to help us." "Pa-puru-sama, you don't have to be so humble, after all, I'm only a Miko and you are the Shogun. I should be the humble one.." "That's Typical Pa-puru-chan, always so respectful, but Gaziella-san, we really need your help, the resistance has developed a new kind of weapon, fire not possible to put out with water, and guns firing hundreds of bullets a second. What should we do? Do you got some kind of magical weapon we can use?" Niiro said with a concerned expression. "maybe I got something...even though I'm not happy to use it!" Gaziella answered, "I will summon the embodiment of two elements, they will surly help, but remember to show respect, they only helps because I asks them to". Both Shoguns looked at each other, Gaziella knew they had some kind of speechless conversation, then they looked at her and said with one united voice, "do it!" Gaziella nodded, bowed and then left.

In Gaziella's Chambers was Taki finally progressing, a sphere was beginning to take form, but something was wrong. Instead of indigo-blue, was the sphere a mix of Tanzanite and black, MiMi was also nervous "Miss. Taki-sama, please be careful! something is really wrong, really really wrong!" "sssshh, MiMi, I'm concentrating, I think I got the sphere under control now, but it takes all of my self-control to keep it steady...". The sphere suddenly began pulsing with a strange glow, then it began expanding...and expanding...and expanding, "MiMi! wha..what's happening?!" Taki said with panic in her voice, "Miss. Taki, get away! run! something is terribly wrong!" MiMi shouted, then all of a sudden, the sphere exploded, not a sound, but everyone inside the castle felt it, felt this disturbance inside them, like something really bad was happening. Inside the chambers Taki and MiMI couldn't see a thing, because of the black and Tanzanite coloured light, shining everywhere around them. All of a sudden it disappeared and MiMI and Taki was alone in the room. Then Taki turned around and screamed.

Before her stood a tall, tall monster, with cloth so black as the night, stitches everywhere, holding It together, great leather-like wings reaching the sealing and spreading nearly 2,5 meters in both directions, black, spiked hair, black lips, skin as pale, nearly white, as snow and sickly yellow eyes with a blood-red centrer. "ehh...hello?" the pale abomination said with a raspy voice, Taki just stared, but MiMi was already in a defensive stance, "listen girl, you don't got any...apples, do you? I'm quite hungry, and those from my world is not exactly tasty" Taki still stared and MiMi still stood, ready to defend her mistress, "pfff, this is going to take some time! So...let's start with a presentation, I'm Ryuk, a Shinigami, and you arre?" Ryuk said and stared at Taki, "I...I...I'm Taki no Fukushuuippai, and this is MiMi Kuroneko, she's my friend". "ahhh...well...hello Taki...and MiMi...now that we know each other, let's go back to the question about the apples...Do you have any nearby?" "I...I...I have a few in my pocket, if you want some..." Taki stammered, "Don't trust him miss. Taki-sama! He's a Shinigami! A death-god, a evil creature!!" MiMi shouted and readied herself to attack the monstrosity, in the same moment, Gaziella rushed into the room and looked around, apparently very nervous.

"are you all right?!" ''' What's going on? Can't she see him?!''' Taki thought, "hehhehheh...nope...it's only you who's able to see me...oh..and every other spirit-Miko in the world." Ryuk said in his raspy voice. "But I'm a elemental-Miko!" Taki said a little too loud, and as a result, Gaziella turned around with a confused look "yes I know that, but technically, you're only a student" then she turned around again and continued searching the chambers. "She's wrong you know...you don't have the ability to become a elemental-Miko...but you surely got the ability and potential to become a great spirit-Miko" Ryuk said while staring at Gaziella. After some minutes, Gaziella returned to a pale Taki, but she didn't notice her students unusual paleness. Instead she began the summoning ritual, and as she began, Taki began whispering to someone. "Are you sure she's summoning two elemental's? And are you sure you're able to make the elemental's more powerfull?" "yeah...I'm pretty sure...but you have to pay the price...two apples..." "all right, I do it" "fair enough" Ryuk answered, then a Tanzanite glow began emitting from his hands.

**(Well,** that's first chapter of Invader Samurai Zim, please tell me what you think, and enjoy. I'm sorry, by the way, that Zim didn't show up, or Dib, or GIR for that matter. But some of them will show up very soon. Have fun, no Flames and goodbye. See you later.)

Dr. Michal.


End file.
